Vergessen
by LastUnicorn4life
Summary: Also das is meine zweite fic! Das Pairing: HermioneRemus. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Der Titel wird im Laufe der story erklärt! Pleez Review!Chappi 4 is up!
1. Kapitel

A/N: Also, ich denke ich sollte euch mal ein bisschen was hierzu erklären. Also ich bin dadrauf gekommen, weil ich schon mal eine Hermione/ Remus fic gelesen habe und ich fand die toll, mit dem einzigen Makel, dass sie zu kurz und zu wenig beschrieben war irgendwie! Ist aber echt lesenswert, diese andere fic. Ob meine lesenswert ist darüber lässt sich streiten, aber das könnt ihr nur herausfinden, indem ihr sie lest! Also strengt eure Äuglein an und lest es und wenn ihr ganz ganz lieb seid, dann hinterlasst ihr mir ein Review. Ich vertrage auch Kritik. Und noch was, ähm, leider, leider gehört mir nix, aber ich kann dafür mit den Figuren fast alles anstellen, das ich anstellen möchte mit ihnen! Also bis dann!  
  
Eure Sleep  
  
Vergessen  
  
Kapitel 1. Auf dem Friedhof  
  
Sie stand vor dem Grab eines Mannes (* 23. Mai 1968 - 19. September 2001). Name: Harald Baney. Geliebter Bruder und Mitbewohner. Sie lächelte nicht, sie weinte nicht. Sie stand einfach nur da mit einem nichtssagenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Mögest du in Frieden ruhen.", sagte sie leise und deutlich.  
  
Auch jemand anders hatte sich an diesem sonnigen Mittwoch auf den Weg zum Verobane- Friedhof. Remus J. Lupin, derzeitiger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was ihn hierher verschlagen hatte, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass es das Richtige gewesen war. Der Friedhof war alt und wurde nicht mehr genutzt, doch hier war einer der wenigen Orte, wo er zur Ruhe kommen konnte und einfach er selbst war. Hier in Horton beinahe im Herzen Englands, auf diesem Friedhof fühlte er sich wohl, hier war er zu Hause.  
  
Zwar war er geboren in Inverness in der Nähe des Flusses Spey, doch durch einige Bekanntschaften von Hogwarts, kannte er England sehr gut. Insbesondere die Gegend um die Pennines, wo Sirius und alle anderen gewohnt hatten.  
  
Langsam und nachdenklich ging er den Weg zwischen den alten, längst vergessenen Grabsteinen entlang. Er blieb nicht stehen und blickte nicht zurück sondern folgte einfach dem Weg.  
  
Sie, die auf dem Weg stand, der parallel zu Remus' verlief, war in eine Traumwelt versunken. Sie dachte zurück an die Tage, die sie einst mit Harry, dem Jungen, der lebt, verbracht hatte. Auch an Ron dachte sie oft. Doch beide würden niemals wieder an sie denken, denn sie hatten ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Durch einen dummen Unfall bei einem Auftrag der Auroren, wurden sie in ein kleines aber heftiges Gefecht verwickelt. Es waren zwei Männer, die immer wieder aufeinander einschlugen, bis einer seinen Zauberstab zückte und dem anderen einen Fluch entgegen schleuderte. Erst später fand man heraus, dass beide schizophren waren. Sie wurden sofort in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, doch es würde ein langer Heilprozess sein, hatten die Ärzte gesagt. Zwar besuchte Hermione Granger beide regelmäßig, doch immer wieder fragten beide sie nach ihrem Namen. Für sie war es, als seien beide bereits gestorben.  
  
Sie konnte sich nur schwer von den Gedanken losreißen, doch es gelang ihr auch wenn es sie wirklich große Mühe kostete. Als sie wieder vollkommen da war, bemerkte sie, dass eine Träne in ihrem Auge erkaltet war und nun langsam trocknend ihre Wange hinunter lief. Schnell wischte sie sie fort. Eigentlich wollte sie wegen den beiden, die sie einmal ihre besten Freunde genannt hatte, nicht mehr weinen, doch manchmal überkamen sie auch schwächliche Momente wie dieser, in denen sie nur kurz von Traurigkeit überfallen wurde.  
  
Entschlossen ging sie nun weiter aus diesem Abzweig des Hauptweges heraus um in den nächsten zu gehen. Kaum war sie an der Biegung angelangt, da fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht allein war auf dieser verlassenen Ruhestätte. Sie erblickte Remus und erkannte in ihm ihren ehemaligen Lieblings- Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie rief nach ihm: "Professor! Professor Lupin!". Remus, der vorher nur auf den Boden vor sich gestarrt hatte blickte erstaunt und überrascht auf. Er sah eine junge Frau auf sich zukommen. Sie lächelte nicht, man sah ihr kaum eine Gefühlsregung an. "Wer sind sie? Kennen wir uns?", fragte er ein wenig irritiert. "Ich bin es Hermione Granger. Sie unterrichteten mich, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley 1993 und 1994 in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Haben sie das vergessen?", ihr Tonfall erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die alte Hermione, die er von damals kannte. Sicher erinnerte er sich an sie. "Natürlich erinnere ich mich an sie, Miss Granger. Wie könnte ich vergessen, wie sie Severus Snape mit dem Entwaffnungs- Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt haben und das zu dritt gleichzeitig. Ach Gott, wie lange ist das jetzt her, 8 Jahre? Ja, jetzt müssten das 8 Jahre sein."  
  
Hermione lächelte leicht. Sie war aus irgendeinem Grund erleichtert, dass Remus J. Lupin sich an sie erinnerte. "Schön, dass sie es nicht vergessen haben!", sagte sie ruhig. Nach diesem Satz blieben beide einfach nur voreinander stehen. Sie sahen sich nicht an aber sahen auch nicht voneinander weg. Eigentlich sahen sie durcheinander hindurch. Beide schwiegen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten fand Remus die Sprache wieder: "Wie geht es ihnen Miss Granger, oder soll ich schon Misses sagen?", "Nein, so weit ist es glücklicherweise noch nicht gekommen... Aber mir geht es eigentlich recht gut! Und ihnen?", fragte sie interessiert.  
  
Remus antwortete: "Ja, danke. Mir geht es auch gut, eigentlich sehr gut. Ich bin nun endlich wieder Lehrer in Hogwarts. Natürlich für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Ich war ja so froh, als Sinistra mich eingestellt hat!", sagte er glücklich. Etwas irritiert fragte Hermione ihn: "Sinistra? Ist sie nun dafür zuständig...?". "Nun, ähm, sie ist die neue Schulleiterin. Ich dachte, das wüssten sie.", sagte er ein wenig verlegen.  
  
"Nein, sicherlich nicht! Woher denn? Ich bin doch nicht mehr in Hogwarts!", sagte sie ein wenig lauter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte und sie schaute nun betreten zu Boden.  
  
Lupin konnte ihr Aufbrausen verstehen und versuchte, es zu erklären: "Es hat mich auch geschockt am Anfang. Nun aber, sie müssen einsehen, auch ein großer Zauberer wie Dumbledore muss sich endlich ausruhen durfen! Er ist alt. Sicher er ist immer noch so mächtig wie er einst war, aber trotzdem möchte er, wie sagte er noch... ,mich auf meinen Tod vorbereiten, wie es Geister nun einmal tun. Ja, Remus, ich weiß das ist hart, aber das bedeutet dann nicht für immer.'. Ja so hat er es gesagt. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass seine Zeit schon gekommen ist. Beruhigen sie sich!", versuchte er ruhig ihr erhitztes Gemüt ein wenig abzukühlen. Sie wollte und konnte es nicht glauben, aber sie wurde ruhiger. "Es ist gut, Professor Lupin. Ich muss jetzt weiter.", sagte sie etwas in Eile, "Ich habe noch einiges zu tun. Ich muss noch ein paar Bestandteile für Zauberstäbe besorgen, könnten sie mir verraten, wo ich Phönixfedern her bekomme? Mr. Ollivander jr. wird sonst sehr ungehalten, wenn ich nicht zur rechten Zeit mit den gewünschten Dingen zurück komme.". Daraufhin sah Remus sie ein wenig verwundert an:  
  
"Sie arbeiten bei Mr. Ollivander jr.? Seit wann hat Ollivander einen Sohn. War er überhaupt verheiratet?", er war sichtlich interessiert, was aus dem alten Zauberstäbe- Macher geworden war. Hermione sagte:  
  
"Er war nicht verheiratet und er hat auch keinen Sohn. Es ist der Sohn seines Bruders.", informierte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer.  
  
"Das wundert mich wirklich! Ich wusste nicht, dass Ollivander einen Bruder hat. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich. Ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört! Aber um auf ihre Frage zurück zukommen, können sie sich einen besseren Ort für Phönixfedern vorstellen als Hogwarts?", fragte er sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Sie blickte ihn entgeistert an: "Hog... Hogwarts? Nach Hogwarts? Wäre das nicht zu umständlich? Ich will niemandem zur Last fallen!", sagte sie, während ihre Stimme merklich lauter wurde.  
  
"Das werden sie schon nicht! Ich nehme sie mit dem Portschlüssel mit nach Hogsmeade! Sie fallen niemandem zur Last, Miss Granger! Wie kommen sie bitte auf so eine absurde Idee?", fragte er beinahe vorwurfsvoll. "Es ist einfach so!", sagte sie ruhig und das Thema war für sie beendet und auch Remus merkte, dass es ihr unangenehm war, also ließ er es auf sich beruhen.  
  
"Nun, sollen wir uns aufmachen, oder sollen wir noch warten?", fragte er um die peinliche Stille, die eingetreten war, zu unterbrechen. "Ja, lassen sie uns gehen. Wo befindet sich denn der Portschlüssel nach Hogsmeade?", wollte sie wissen. Wortlos bedeutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie durch verschlungene Pfade zu zwei Baumstümpfen, die als Sitzgelegenheiten dienen sollten.  
  
"Halten sie sich irgendwo an mir fest!", sagte er zu ihr. Sie sagte darauf jedoch: "Ich habe meine Prüfung zum Apparieren schon hinter mir!", "Das kann ich mir denken, Miss Granger, aber wozu diese komplizierten Umstände? Wenn sie sich einfach an meinem Umhang festhalten würden, dann würden wir nicht aufeinander in Hogsmeade landen, sondern nebeneinander und ich glaube, das ist uns beiden das Liebste, nicht wahr?".  
  
Daraufhin schwieg sie und legte zwei Finger auf seine Robe und schon waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Nur ein paar Sekunden darauf standen sie vor der Heulenden Hütte und gingen von dort aus über die Ländereien zum Eingangstor von Hogwarts.  
  
Sofort, als Hermione durch die große Eingangstür geschritten war, fühlte sie sich wieder, wie an ihrem ersten Schultag. Es war ein wenig schmerzhaft für sie, denn es erinnerte sie auch alles an Harry und Ron, doch sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sofort stieg ihr wieder dieser typische Hogwarts- Geruch in die Nase, an den sie sich Zeit ihres Lebens immer erinnern würde.  
  
"Komisches Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein, Miss Granger!", sagte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr, die ihr nur allzu bekannt war, von den vielen Malen, die sie mit Harry und Ron irgendetwas Verbotenes tun wollte. Immer war es so, als wären Argus Filch und seine Katze telepathisch miteinander verbunden. Sofort, nachdem sie Mrs. Norris erblickt hatte, konnten man an der einen Hand abzählen, wann Filch auftauchen würde und das bedeutete entweder eine Tortur oder, so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen.  
  
"Ja, durchaus, Mr. Filch! Guten Tag!", sagte sie höflich und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die er zu ihrem Erstaunen auch schüttelte.  
  
"Argus, seien sie uns nicht böse, aber wir müssen zu Sinistra!", sagte Remus kurz angebunden. Filch nickte kurz und ging dann weiter seines Weges. Hermione stürmte nun die Marmortreppe empor und ging in Richtung Schulleiterbüro. Remus folgte ihr ein wenig gelassener.  
  
Sie konnte es kaum fassen, wieder hier zu sein. Ein tiefes inneres Glücks- und Ruhegefühl erfüllte ihren Körper. Ihr wurde richtig warm.  
  
Am Wasserspeier angelangt, wartete sie nun auf Remus, da sie das Passwort nicht wusste. Ein wenig schnaubend vor Anstrengung kam er auf sie zu. "Himmelsternenbild!", rief er dann und sie traten durch den Torbogen auf die selbst bewegende Treppe und ließen sich zum kreisrunden Schulleitungsbüro tragen. Auf ein lautes Klopfen von Remus antwortete eine leicht rauhe Frauenstimme.  
  
Beinahe ehrfürchtig betrat Hermione das Büro, wo sie schon oft nach irgendwelchen Abenteuern, die sie mit Harry und Ron erlebt hatte, auf Dumbledore gewartet hatte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, hier nicht auf Dumbledore sondern auf ihre ehemalige Astronomie- Lehrerin zu treffen. Diese blickte nun interessiert von einem Pergament auf.  
  
"Ja, Remus. Was wünschen sie?", fragte sie sachlich. Remus antwortete: "Ich habe hier jemanden mitgebracht, der wohl ihre Hilfe, oder besser, dir Hilfe einiger Lehrer benötigen könnte. Miss Hermione Granger!", sagte er und ließ sie vortreten. Sie war leicht errötet, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder.  
  
Sinistra sah sie entgeistert an: "Miss... Miss Granger? Eine der begabtesten Hexen, die es je in Hogwarts gab. Und dazu noch so fleißig!", rief sie. "Nun ich glaube kaum, die begabteste in Hogwarts!", sagte sie verlegen.  
  
"Nun, sie müssen es wissen, aber man hat es nun mal oft gehört! Aber was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie nun freundlich lächelnd. Hermione schilderte sachlich ihre Lage und sagte was sie dringend benötigte. "Ah, das ist kein Problem, Miss Granger. Fawkes ist noch hier und stellen sie sich vor, wir haben ein Phönix- Weibchen gefunden. Sie haben sich gepaart!", verbreitete sie fröhlich die gute Neuigkeit.  
  
Das erstaunte Hermione wirklich, denn Phönixe waren durchaus selten und noch dazu ein Weibchen. Diese waren am seltensten. Aber das kümmerte sie jetzt nicht, denn sie brauchte nun dringend die Schwanzfedern.  
  
****** Professor Sinistra führte aus ihrem Büro heraus einige Treppen hinauf und hinunter bis sie an eine Tür kamen, die leicht mitgenommen schien. Diese Tür regte sich auch gleich auf, weil sie in ihrer Ruhe gestört worden war. "So eine Frechheit!", schimpfte sie, doch das hörten die drei kaum noch. Sie gingen einen schmalen, niedrigen entlang. Überall an den Wänden brannten Fackeln, wie Hermione es gewöhnt war. Am Ende des Ganges war es heller als im Gang selbst und sie gingen auf dieses Licht zu.  
  
Und da saßen beide auf der Stange. Der Phönix Fawkes und das Weibchen. Fawkes fing sofort an unruhig herum zutrippeln, als würde er Hermione wiedererkennen.  
  
Resolut ging Professor Sinstra auf Fawkes zu und griff an seine Schwanzfedern. Ein kleiner melodischer Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehle, als sie ihm einige Federn ausriss. Diese überreichte sie Hermione mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
  
"Ich danke ihnen sehr, Professor! Das hat mir wohl meine Stelle bei Ollivander bewahrt! Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns einmal wieder, würde mich sehr freuen. Ich muss nun aber leider wieder nach London, denn Mr. Ollivander wartet bestimmt schon ungeduldig auf seine Federn. Auf Wiedersehen!", auch sie lächelte dankend und ging nun den Gang zurück.  
  
"Warten sie, Miss Granger!", rief Remus ihr hinterher, "Ich würde sie gerne noch begleiten. Ich habe hier im Moment ohnehin nichts zu tun, es sind ja schließlich Ferien. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie jetzt ihre Federn zu Mr. Ollivander bringen und wir uns dann in Florean Fortescue's Eissalon etwas kaltes genehmigen?". "Sehr gerne, aber ich habe erst in ein paar Stunden Zeit. Meine Schicht endet um 18 Uhr. Können sie bis dahin warten? Ich würde gerne ein wenig über die Vergangenheit sprechen!", sagte sie ein wenig bedrückt.  
  
"Aber sicher, Miss Granger! Ich habe Zeit! Ich werde mich dann in der Winkelgasse ein wenig umsehen. War lange nicht mehr dort!", meinte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Gut dann sehen wir uns bei Florean Fortescue's Eissalon! Begleiten sie mich noch bis nach London, oder bleiben sie noch eine Weile hier?", "Ich kann sie gerne begleiten...".  
  
So gingen sie nebeneinander in Richtung Hogsmeade um von dort aus nach London zu apparieren.  
  
***** In der Winkelgasse trennten sie sich und wünschten sich noch einen schönen Tag. Hermione ging nach rechts und Remus nach links....  
  
So das wars, das erste Chappi. Ich bitte um ein paar klitzekleine Reviews! *auf Knien fleht* !  
  
Sleep 


	2. Kapitel

2.Kapitel Endlich Abwechslung?  
  
Hermione betrat leise Ollivander's Laden und begrüßte den jungen Mr. Ollivander mit einem Kopfnicken. "Hier sind die Federn, Mr. Ollivander!", sagte sie. "Ah, vielen Dank, Ms. Granger! Sie kommen gerade zur rechten Zeit! Sehr schön! Oh, die sind ja wundervoll, so schön länglich geformt. Wo haben sie die her?", fragte er nun seinen Blick immer noch auf die Federn gerichtet. Leicht errötend sagte sie: "Aus Hogwarts! Ich war kurz dort...", Mr. Ollivander sah sie leicht verwundert an: "Sie waren in Hogwarts? Was treibt sie denn dorthin, ihre Schulzeit ist doch schon längst vorbei!".  
  
Hermione hatte nicht wirklich Lust ihm zu erklären, wen sie getroffen hatte und wo. Sie beschränkte sich auf eine einsilbige logische Erklärung: "Nun, ich habe einfach ein wenig überlegt, wo man am einfachsten Phönixfedern herkriegt und da ist mir Hogwarts eingefallen, schließlich lebt Fawkes noch!", sagte sie und hielt das Gespräch somit für beendet. "Wo soll ich jetzt weiterarbeiten?", fragte sie nun, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
Ollivander zeigte ihr, was sie jetzt machen musste, da sie bevor sie gegangen war, das Holz zurecht geschnitten hatte, womit er mittlerweile schon fertig war. Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust, aber sie brauchte den Lohn um ihre kleine Mietwohnung zu finanzieren. Im Augenblick ging es ihr finanziell wirklich nicht rosig, aber sie nahm kein Geld von ihren Eltern an, da diese es ebenso gut gebrauchen konnten wie sie.  
  
Seit Voldemort wieder mächtiger geworden war, brauchte die Zauberer- Welt noch mehr Streitkräfte für den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord und dafür brauchte sie wiederum Kapital. Und dieses Kapital war nur von den Zauberern zu bekommen.  
  
Es war eine harte Zeit und alle mussten Seite an Seite stehen, egal ob es kleine oder große Streitereien gab. Alle hatten zum Kollektiv zu halten, damit sie nicht noch schwächer im Kampf gegen Voldemort sein würden. Ansonsten ging beinahe alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Sie hatte eine Arbeitsstelle, für die sie dankbar war und sie hatte sich einfach nicht zu beklagen.  
  
Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit und tat nun mehr oder weniger eifrig ihre Aufgabe. Sie konnte den Abend kaum erwarten, denn Remus Lupin war der einzige, außer ihrer Eltern, mit dem sie einigermaßen vertraulich umgegangen war und der sich an sie erinnerte.  
  
Pünktlich um 18 Uhr sagte Ollivander, dass es nun Zeit sei für sie zu gehen und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Abend. Erleichtert ließ sie alles liegen und zog sich ihren Winterumhang an und machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg...  
  
************************ Durchaus interessiert war Remus durch die Läden geschlendert und hatte sich einige Sachen angesehen und gekauft, sofern er es sich von seinem Lehrer- Gehalt leisten konnte. Aber was sollte er auch anderes erwarten in dieser Zeit. Seufzend sah er auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass es schon kurz nach 18 Uhr war, also machte er sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu Florean Fortescue's Eissalon.  
  
Er schritt durch die Tür und sah sich um, ob Hermione nicht schon irgendwo zu sehen war, doch das war nicht der Fall, also setzte er sich in eine ruhige Nische und bestellte sich schon einmal ein Goldlackwasser. Gerade als Florean Fortescue persönlich ihm sein Getränk gebracht hatte, kam Hermione durch die Tür herein und blickte sich suchend um.  
  
Er hob die Hand um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und dadurch erblickte sie ihn sofort. Lächelnd kam sie auf seinen Tisch zu. "Guten Abend, Professor! Nun, wie hat es ihnen gefallen in der Winkelgasse? Hat sich so einiges geändert dort, nicht wahr?", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Ja, es ist schon ein wenig ungewohnt, da haben sie recht!", erwiderte er lächelnd, "Setzen sie sich doch und erzählen sie mir, was sie gemacht haben!", bot er ihr an. "Ja, sehr gerne. Danke!", sagte sie, während sie sich lächelnd setzte.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später waren sie schon angeregt ins Gespräch über die alten Zeiten vertieft. "Was haben sie gemacht, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen haben? Sie haben doch nicht sofort bei Ollivander angefangen, oder doch?", fragte er mit großem Interesse. "Nein, ich habe eigentlich Arithmantik und Alte Runen studiert und noch einen kurzen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- Lehrgang gemacht. Glauben sie mir, ich arbeite nicht gern bei Ollivander's aber im Moment gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit, Geld zu verdienen. Ich würde einiges anders machen, wenn ich nur könnte!", sagte sie leicht wehmütig.  
  
Er nickte verständnisvoll und schien eine Zeit lang zu überlegen, bevor er etwas dazu sagte. Dann nickte er kurz und sagte: "Warum kommen sie nicht nach Hogwarts?", fragte er sie rundheraus. Das schockte sie wirklich, denn das hätte sie wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie war vollkommen perplex und antwortete zögernd: "Ho... Hogwarts? Machen sie Witze? Nach Hogwarts! Ich...", rief sie aus.  
  
"Natürlich sie! Wer sonst? Sie wären eine Bereicherung für Hogwarts. Sie, die sie fast immer Jahresbeste waren. Sie wären ideal für die Stelle als Arithmantik- Lehrerin! Ich frage Sinistra gleich morgen früh!", sagte er sie ermunternd anlächelnd.  
  
"Das... wäre einfach ein... ein Traum!", sie schlug beide Hände an die Wangen.  
  
*********************** Wieder zurück in ihrer Wohnung, wollte sie sich eigentlich sofort hinlegen, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen, da es ein langer Tag gewesen war. Doch sie wälzte sich nur ruhelos in ihrem Bett herum. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Alle Eindrücke dieses doch sehr ereignisreichen Tages stürzten nun mit voller Wucht auf sie ein und sie merkte, wie unzufrieden sie eigentlich mit ihrem Leben und ihrem Beruf war.  
  
Dann kam Professor Lupin wieder in ihr Leben und machte ihr vage Hoffnungen aus einen neuen Job. Ihren Traum- Job. Doch sie spürte auch ein wenig Angst vor den Lehrern, überhaupt vor Hogwarts. Denn all die Erinnerungen an Harry und Ron würde sie dann nicht mehr verdrängen können und wäre einfach hilflos der harten Erkenntnis ausgeliefert, dass ihre Zeit nun vorbei war.  
  
Das machte ihr große Angst und sie wusste nicht, ob sie dem gewachsen war. Für sie war es eine Zwickmühle. Sie konnte aber auch nicht im Schlaf darüber nachdenken, denn sie dachte dort zu viel.  
  
Erschöpft legte sie sich nun doch auf ihr Bett und verfiel in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf, der sie mehr plagte, als dass er ihr half sich zu erholen. Alle zehn Minuten schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch. Entweder träumte sie oder sie hatte zu wenig Sauerstoff.  
  
Um halb fünf war es für sie genug und sie stand auf. Duschen wollte sie noch nicht, dafür schien es ihr doch zu früh. Also zog sie sich einen Trainer und Sportschuhe an und ging aus dem Haus in den nahe gelegenen Wald.  
  
Dort war es wunderbar ruhig und irgendwie machte es sie ein wenig schläfrig. Es war, als ob sie träumte...  
  
Verschwitzt und schnaufend kehrte sie dann zu ihrer Wohnung in der Castle Road zurück. Jetzt erschien es ihr als sehr angebracht unter die Dusche zu hüpfen, also schmiss sie ihre nassen Sachen in die Wäsche und stellte das warme Wasser an. Sanft prasselte nun das Wasser auf ihre Haut und erwärmte sie...  
  
Nachdem sie fertig war, machte sie sich ein Frühstück samt Kaffee und begann einen neuen Tag in ihrem tristen Leben... 


	3. Kapitel

So Leute! Da bin ich endlich wieder!!! Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir ein paar schöne Reviews!!!  
  
3. Kapitel Vollkommen überrascht   
  
Wenig begeistert ging sie zu ihrer Tür und schloss ab. Dann nahm sie ein wenig Flohpulver in die Hand und schmiss es in den noch leicht glühenden Kamin. Laut und deutlich sprach sie: „ Winkelgasse - Ollivander's!" und augenblicklich rumorten alle Farben und Klänge um sie herum und sie wurde in den Kamin gesogen. Alles drehte sich und sie wurde durch eine Art Rohr geschleudert. Und gerade als sie dachte, sie müsse sich übergeben fiel sie auch schon aus einem ihr sehr wohl bekannten Kamin heraus und landete genau vor Mr. Ollivander's Füßen.  
  
Dieser sah sie aus stahl- blauen Augen streng an. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!", sagte er förmlich und freundlich. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Ollivander!", antwortete sie auf den Gruß im Aufstehen. „Haben wir heute etwas besonderes vor?", erkundigte sie sich nach dem heutigen Auftrag.   
  
Ollivander antwortete: „Wir müssen einige neue Stäbe anfertigen für eine Gruppe von Auroren! Sie haben mir die Ingredienzien gegeben... Hoffen wir, dass die Stäbe sie annehmen.", sagte er seufzend, „Aber, was soll man machen. In dieser Zeit müssen wir tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um den Feind auch nur annähernd aufzuhalten! Nun denn, machen wir uns an die Arbeit, Miss Granger!", sagte er arbeitswillig und voller Tatendrang.  
  
Hermione nahm ihre Tasche und klopfte sich den letzten Staub von ihrem Umhang. Im Hinterzimmer des kleinen Ladens hatten sie eine Art Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ausruhen konnten. Dort gab es eine Art Küche, wo sie Kaffee oder ähnliches zubereiten konnten. Dort gab es einen Herd und einen Kamin und es war gemütlich warm. Zwei durchaus bequeme Sessel standen um die Feuerstelle herum und wurden vom Schein des Feuers erwärmt.  
  
Hermione wurde ein wenig schläfrig und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als sie von Ollivander's Stimme aus ihrer Müdigkeit gerissen wurde: „Miss Granger, könnten sie mir eventuell kurz helfen? Ich muss die Bestandteile vom Lager hier hin bringen... Das dürfte allein ein Problem darstellen!". „Aber sicher. Ich komme sofort!", sie beeilte sich, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen und folgte Ollivander die Treppen ins Lager hinunter.  
  
Wieder oben, machten sie sich gleich an die Arbeit, das Holz zuzuschneiden und die Einhornhaare auf gleiche Länge zu bringen.   
  
************************************************  
In der Mittagspause machte sich Hermione auf und stöberte ein wenig durch die Läden in der näheren Umgebung. In der „Magischen Menagerie" sah sie sich ein wenig um, denn sie konnte ein neues Tier gut brauchen.  
  
Sie ließ sich von der Verkäuferin zu den Zwingern führen und sah sich ein paar größere Vierbeiner an. Doch zu ihrem Bedauern, fand sie nichts, das ihr auch nur annähernd zusagte.   
  
Dann ließ sie sich zu den Flughunden und Fledermäusen geleiten. Hier sah sie zwar einige sehr hübsche und sympathische Exemplare, doch leider waren sie für sie zu teuer. Enttäuscht machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein leichtes Kreischen und sah sich nach dem Verursacher dessen um und blickte darauf in die herrlich schwarzen und durchleuchtenden Augen eines riesigen Waldkauzes. Interessiert und gelassen ging sie auf seinen Käfig zu und blickte unverwandt auf seine Augen. Dann streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen um ihn zu streicheln. „Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun, Miss! Hephaistos ist extrem aggressiv und menschenscheu! Wenn sie ihre Finger durch die Stäbe stecken, dann kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass sie danach noch immer an ihrer Hand sind...",warnte sie die Verkäuferin.   
  
Hermione ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern schaute dem Kauz nur weiter in die Augen. Flüsternd sprach sie zu ihm: „Du wirst mir nicht weh tun, nicht wahr? Du nicht! Nicht mir, oder? Ich tu dir nichts, lass mich dich berühren. Hab keine Angst!", sagte sie und versuchte damit den Kauz von vorne herein zu beruhigen.  
  
Er klapperte ein wenig mit dem Schnabel und ließ sie gewähren.   
  
„Was kostet er?", fragte sie die Verkäuferin, die vor Überraschung beinahe von ihrem Stuhl fiel. Als sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte erwiderte sie: „S- Sie wollen diesen Teufel kaufen?! Er hinkt auf einem Bein ein wenig. Das bedeutet Abwertung. Ein normaler Waldkauz kostet zwischen 20 und 30 Galleonen. Da dieser quasi behindert ist, können sie ihn für 10 Galleonen haben. Wenn sie das nicht von Kauf abhält...", sagte sie ein wenig skeptisch.  
  
Doch Hermione lächelte darauf nur sanft und nickte. Die Verkäuferin nahm den großen Käfig und ging damit zur Ladentheke. Hermione kam ihr hinterher, während sie ihre Geldbörse aus der Tasche nahm.  
  
Wenige Minuten später war der Kauf abgewickelt und Hermione trat glücklich lächelnd aus der „Magischen Menagerie" heraus. Sie war vollkommen damit beschäftigt, ihren Waldkauz anzusehen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand von hinten an sie heran trat.  
  
,,Na, endlich ein Tier erstanden?", fragte Remus sie lächelnd. Sie schrak ein wenig zusammen und drehte sich dann um: ,,Ja, endlich! Ich bin so froh! Und er scheint mich zu mögen...", sagte sie stolz. ,,Wie heißt er denn?", er wirkte sehr interessiert  
  
Sie lächelte und sagte:,, Sein Name ist Hephaistos!", ,,Oh, interessant. Wie der griechische Gott. Der soll unglaublich hässlich gewesen sein... das trifft auf dieses schöne Tier allerdings nicht zu! Ein wirklich guter Kauf! Ich kann sie nur beglückwünschen!", er freute sich aufrichtig für sie. ,,Ich danke ihnen vielmals, Professor! Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig weiter plaudern, aber meine Pause ist gleich zu Ende und ich darf nicht zu spät kommen! Sehen wir uns nachher wieder?", fragte sie ihn ein wenig bedrückt.  
  
,,Nein, sie können sofort mit mir kommen. Ich habe einen Elfen zu Mr. Ollivander geschickt. Der kann ihm bestimmt viel effektiver helfen! Nichts gegen ihre präzise Arbeitsweise, aber dieser Job war einfach nichts für sie!", sagte Remus voller Überzeugung  
  
Hermione war vollends ihrer Fähigkeit zu sprechen beraubt und sah ihn vollkommen entgeistert an. ,,M..- mitkommen? Wohin? Entschuldigen sie, ich fühle mich vollkommen überrumpelt!", sagte sie und schien nahe dem Umkippen zu sein. ,,Aber, sie sind ja blass! Warten sie, setzen sie sich erst einmal!", er bot ihr eine Bank an, die vor einem Geschäft für "Magische Hobbygärtner" stand.  
  
,,Danke sehr, Professer! Nun, könnten sie mir vielleicht meine Fragen beantworten?", fragte sie interessiert. ,,Aber selbstverständlich, Miss Granger! Ich meine, sie sollen mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen und unverzüglich ihre neue Stelle als Lehrerin für Arithmantik antreten können!", dieser Satz löste eine erneute Sprachlosigkeit bei Hermione aus. Sie starrte ihn an, als hätte er ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, wobei zu man die Tatsache beachten muss, dass sie kaum bekannt miteinander sind und seit ungefähr acht Jahren nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten. In Bezug auf diese Tatsachen muss der Blick, den Hermione ihm zuwarf, sehr entgeistert gewesen sein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Sleep 


	4. Kapitel

4. Kapitel

„Also, was ist nun? Kommen sie mit mir?", fragte er lächelnd und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Ja!", sagte sie strahelnd und ergriff seinen Arm.

Nur wenige Sekunden später waren sie beide verschwunden.

In Hogsmeade angekommen liefen sie unverzüglich in Richtung Schloss. Hermione rannte beinahe. „Da freut sich aber jemand, wie?", neckte er sie. „Was denken sie denn?", kam ihre Gegenfrage.

Begrüßt von den mächtigen Steinebern traten sie durch die schweren Eingangstore der berüchtigten Zauberschule. In der großen Eingangshalle wartete bereits ein Empfangskomitée auf sie - Professor Sinistra, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns, Professor Vektor, Professor McGonagall und zu ihrem großen Erschrecken auch der Meister der Zaubertränke, Professor Snape.

Dennoch lächelte sie freundlich und begrüßte alle nacheinander mit einem Händeschütteln. Von Professor McGonagall wurde sie sogar mit einer kleinen aber herzlichen Umarmung willkommen geheißen. Hagrid schloss sie in seine Arme und hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie ein wenig herum, so glücklich war er, sie endlich wieder zu sehen. „Hermine! Endlich! Ich dachte schon, wir würden uns niemals wieder sehen! Du hast mir so gefehlt!", sagte Hagrid unter Freudentränen. „Du mir auch, Hagrid, du mir auch!", schluchzte sie, denn auch sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, begrüßte sie Professor Snape höflich jedoch zurückhaltend, denn ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er missbilligend die Lippen geschürzt hatte.

Da momentan Ferien waren, hatte Hermione genug Zeit sich an das Amt der Lehrerin für Arithmantik zu gewöhnen und sich auf ihre ersten Stunden vorzubereiten. Der Ehrgeiz hatte sie wie eine Flutwelle mitgerissen und sie stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Zu den Mahlzeiten erschien sie unregelmäßig und man bekam sie auch sonst selten zu Gesicht. Einzig Remus besuchte sie oft, erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden und den Fortschritten ihrer Vorbereitungen. Oft verfingen sie sich in sehr interessanten Diskussionen und Gesprächen und meistens verließ Remus lange nach Mitternacht Hermione's Büro.

Die Ferien waren überraschend schnell vorüber geglitten und daher fiel Hermione nahezu aus allen Wolken, als Professor Sinistra die Ankunft der Schüler am nächsten Tag ankündigte.

Ein wenig nervös lief Professor Granger durch die Gänge und versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen, dass alles gut gehen würde und die Schüler bei ihr anständig lernen würden. Das klappte jedoch nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und so suchte sie Remus auf und sprach lange mit ihm. Das half ihr ein wenig und sie sah ein wenig gelöster auf den kommenden Abend.

Der nächste Tag war tatsächlich gekommen. Hermione hatte sich eigentlich den ganzen Tag nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gewagt. Jetzt, die Zeiger ihrer Uhr schlichen langsam auf 19.30 Uhr zu, wurde sie zunehmend hektischer und nervös. Es klopfte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür um mit Remus nach unten zu gehen.

Das Fest wurde ein voller Erfolg wie es zu erwarten war. Sie war jetzt endlich offiziell als Lehrerin bekannt gemacht worden und würde am morgigen Tag mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Alles war schon seit mindestens einer Woche vorbereitet, denn sie war einfach zu ängstlich, dass etwas nicht sachgerecht hätte verarbeitet werden können.

Lachend, scherzend und genießend verbrachte sie den Rest des Festes und ging kurz nach Mitternacht gesättigt und zufrieden in ihr Bett, wo sie augenblicklich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch ein feines Klingeln geweckt. Im Halbschlaf erkannte sie einen Hauselfen der eine kleine Glocke gerade wieder auf das Tablett zurücklegte. Als sie mehr oder weniger soweit wach war, dass sie mehr als nur nicken konnte, stellte der Elf das Tablett auf ihren Nachttisch. Sie fragte sich, weshalb ihr Frühstück ans Bett gebracht wurde, da sah sie, dass sich auf dem Tablett nur eine kleine Vase mit einer atemberaubend gelben Rose befand.

„Professor Lupin bat mich, ihnen dies zu übergeben.", sagte der Elf, ob ihres irritierten Blickes und verschwand rasch durch eine soeben erschienene Klappe, die sich schloss und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Mit einem Lächeln stand sie auf und begab sich zu ihrem Bad. Kurz darauf – sie hatte ihre Haare lediglich mit einem Glanz-Zauber belegt aus Faulheit – befand sie sich vor der großen Halle.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich neben Remus auf ihren Stuhl setzte. „Danke!", wisperte sie, sodass nur er es hören konnte. Er quittierte dies mit einem milden Lächeln und schenkte ihr Tee ein. Kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn nahm sie Remus noch einmal zur Seite.

„Wünsch mir bitte Glück, ja? Sonst besteh ich da drinnen nicht!"

„Hey, Hermione, wo bleibt bitte dein Kampfgeist, oder was auch immer dich dazu angetrieben hat alles bis zu Perfektion zu bearbeiten? Du machst das schon und wenn sie dir nicht zuhören, oder zu laut sind, was ja meistens zusammenhängt, kannst du ja einen Tacete-Zauber über sie legen, dann halten sie die Klappe und müssen dir zuhören, weil sie sonst nichts anderes tun können."

„Du bist ja witzig. Noch so einen und das ganze mutiert zu Scherz."

„Ich würde so gern noch bleiben um eine Erläuterung dieser Sätze von dir zu hören, aber", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich kann meine süßen Schätzchen doch nicht warten lassen.", und so gingen sie beide grinsend auseinander.

Sie war gerade um die Ecke zum Korridor für Arithmantik gebogen, da schlug ihr das Gelächter der wartenden Schüler entgegen, das augenblicklich verstummte, als jeder ihrer gewahr wurde. Nun bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge und schloss auf, damit der Unterricht beginnen konnte.

Als jeder einen Platz gefunden hatte, begann sie, die Liste der Namen durchzugehen. Bei dem Namen Potter, hielt sie inne und fragte den betreffenden Schüler: „Sie sind nicht zufällig der Sohn von Mr. Harry Potter, oder?", woraufhin der Junge sie erschrocken ansah und leise sagte: „Jawohl, Professor Granger."

Ein leichtes Raunen ging durch den Saal, denn Hermione hatte sich nach dieser Antwort erst einmal setzen müssen. „Dein Vater war ein guter Kämpfer und ist ein toller Mensch. Vergiss ihn nicht!", war das letzte was sie zu diesem Thema sagte. So fuhr sie mit der Verlesung der Namen fort und die Einführung in den Stoff konnte beginnen.

Auf diese Doppelstunde folgte eine zehnminütige Pause und hierauf eine Stunde Gryffindor/Slytherin. Davor graute ihr, denn sie kannte nur allzu gut dieses hochexplosive Gebräu zweier so gegensätzlicher Häuser, das ihr schon in ihrer Schulzeit zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Sehr zu ihrem Missvergnügen wurde sie gleich zu Anfang mit einem Konflikt auf die Probe ihrer Moral gestellt. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren war in Begriff einen üblen Fluch auf einen Mitschüler zu hetzen – das allerdings konnte sie mit einem mit einem etwas harten Griff um sein Handgelenk jedoch noch verhindern. „Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle bleiben lassen.", sie nahm sich vor, sich den Namen des Schülers einzuprägen, denn er sah ihr wie ein potenzieller Unruhestifter aus. Es überraschte sie dann wenige Augenblicke später kein bisschen, dass sie bei dem Namen Goyle eben dieser Junge meldete. Warum ein Junge mit solchen Erbanlagen ein solch komplexes Fach gewählt hatte war ihr schleierhaft, allerdings sollte dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten. Sehr schnell merkte sie, dass sie es mit einem unheimlich klugen Kopf zu tun hatte. Am Ende der Stunde rief sie Farrel Goyle auf ein Wort zu sich. „Mr. Goyle, ich würde ihnen empfehlen, ihre Klugheit nicht mit unangemessenem Verhalten zu verschleiern, denn dies würde sich negativ auf ihren Gesamteindruck auswirken. Versuchen sie, sich in der nächsten Stunde umgänglicher zu Verhalten. Das war's. Ach und ääh würden sie die Türe schließen? Vielen Dank. Guten Tag", sagte sie mit einem milden Lächeln. Farrel enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars und beließ es bei einem stummen Nicken.

Die folgenden Stunden gingen gut voran und bald war Zeit für das Abendessen. Nachdem auch das erledigt war, freute sie sich auf ihr Sofa und einen gemütlichen Ausklang am Kamin.

Kaum hatte sie einen Hauselfen gebeten, ihr eine Kanne Tee und vorsorglich zwei Tassen zu bringen, klopfte es an die Tür. „Es ist offen.", rief sie in Richtung Flur. Sie hörte leise Schritte und dann ein Räuspern, woraufhin sie sich umwandte und mit einem milden Schreck feststellen musste, dass sie soeben den Hauslehrer von Slytherin in ihre Gemächer hineingelassen hatte. „Professor Snape! Kann ich etwas für sie tun?", fragte sie und stand auf. „Bleiben sie sitzen, Miss Granger, es wird nicht lange dauern.", sagte er knapp. Sie blieb stehen. „Wie kommen sie dazu, meinen Schülern dermaßen unnötige und hirnrissige Ratschläge über ihre Vorstellung von korrektem Verhalten zu geben? Slytherins unterliegen meiner Obhut und wie sie sich Verhalten steht in meiner Verantwortung, wenn sie sich also mit allen Beschwerden an mich richten würden…", schloss er und rauschte davon, eine perplexe und schockierte Lehrerin für Arithmantik zurücklassend.

Sie kochte. Sie brodelte. Wie konnte dieser Mensch es wagen. Wenn sie nicht schon aus dem Alter herausgewachsen wäre, wo man es sich erlauben konnte Widerworte zu geben, wäre sie ihm hinterher gestürmt, doch sie beließ es dabei, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Als Remus kam war ihr Zorn wieder verraucht und sie konnte sich auf einen schönen Abend konzentrieren und so verschwendete sie auch im Bett keinen Gedanken mehr an Snape.

Soooo, ich weiß ich weiß, es ist mehr als ein Jahr her, aber vielleicht finden sich doch ein paar Leser???? Im Moment passiert noch nicht viel aber es wird, glaubt es mir!

Liebe Grüße

LastUnicorn4life/ Sleep


End file.
